Crossroads
by deadblueeyes
Summary: Claire is a young lady who works as a music producer. She plans a trip, but she sees herself give upon all her plans when she finds out she's gonna have to work with a band called Avenged Sevenfold.


- What the hell! We didn't have another month most propitious, no? - I said, exasperated.

- You know that we didn't, Claire. Sorry for making you postpone your trip. But we could not miss this opportunity, you know ... - She said, trying to pretend that she felt guilty. But in that moment I could have sworn that the guilt went away from her feelings as she pressed her lips repressing a smile.

I sighed.

- Fine, then I'm going home. See you tomorrow. - I ran my hand in my hair and sighed again. Judith nodded and I left the studio, irritated.

I was not angry with the fact that I was going to get stuck with things to do next week. I was annoyed that I would have to postpone my trip. Again! Do not judge me, I love my job, I really do, but I was dreaming of making my trip for a long time.

I needed a rest ... not that my life was very hectic, but I almost never came home. I work in a music school and music producer. Most music festivals taking place in the Midwest U.S. were sponsored by O'Brien Studios and Producer. But most of the time, when I was not setting the stage or creating arrangements of CDs, I was in the studio, just walking back and forth while trying to put order into things.

People always said I was lucky to have met so many cool bands, but in the end I almost never remember their music. Or them. I never associated the song with the singer or the band, and therefore did not consider myself a fan of anyone. This was just my job. Search talent show schedule, organize them, organize the stage, produce CD.

A rest was now more than deserved, I thought, but Judith, owner of the school record, was organizing a festival over the next few weeks in the city. That's great! If only she had told me about it before ... At least some of the bands that come here are petty nice, I thought with a pinch of black humor.

Instead of going straight home, I went to the beach. I had absolutely nothing to think, so I sat on the sand watching the waves.

When I got home, I grabbed my phone and I called Susie. She was in shock when I said we were not going over to New York no more. I was not sure if she was more mad at me or the festival. And I could not blame her, after all.

I grunted and threw myself on the bed waiting to fall asleep quickly.

I awoke with the sunlight breaking into my window. I tried to open my eyes and was blind for a few moments. I packed quickly, took a bit of juice out of the box, grabbed the car keys and went into the studio.

- Oh, hallelujah, I was beginning to think you were lost. - Judith and her comments to bright my day.

- I am well on schedule. - I made a face of contempt.

- Don't you come all resentful to me, Claire Hopkins. When this is over, I'll even give you a few extra days to make your trip.

- I know. - I said. Maybe I was exaggerating a bit in my bad mood. But that's just who I am. She squeezed my cheek.

- What would O'Brien be without you, huh? - Laughter. - Some producers of some bands have already contacted us to work on the dates and places.

- Any news? - I was rubbing with a loose thread I took of my fist.

- Mary and I were separating bands in the style of the girls here, you know? - She laughed. - I've select one for you already. Their producer contacted me, they arrive tomorrow.

- I know who they are? - I asked feigning indifference, but could not disguise my curiosity. I was wondering who I was going to be on this tour by ... a month? two months? I did not know. And did not like not knowing, Judith had never left in the dark more than now.

- Here it is. - And she gave me a plate with a sticker pasted on it. The adhesive had five guys, all tattooed arms, posed as bad boys.

- Avenged Sevenfold? - I asked.

- Don't you know them? - Judith looked at me with a strange look in her faded green eyes. For her it was unacceptable to working with music and not know any band in any way.

I shrugged.

- I think I've heard somewhere. - The name was not really that weird.

- Okay, their producer is called Michelle and ... I think it is, they will be here tomorrow. - She took a few more platelets and gave one to Caroline, who was with several cables on her hand. I read "Three Days Grace" on the nameplate on which she received.

I went to the recording room and rode a few more arrangements. The guy who was recording this CD had a nice voice.

Caroline was very upset. He did not like Three Days Grace and had no idea how to work with their producer.

I, on the other hand, was so used to this that did not care if that Michelle would just be boring or not, or if the band was cool or not. I really did not care.

.The only thing that bothered me was that I would travel from Illinois, Ohio, Indiana, etc. Neabraska out instead of New York.

-Judith's going to kill me. - I told Amanda, the receptionist. I was super late. She giggled when she saw my face down to sleep.

- She's not here. But um, some bands have started to arrive and are in the studio. There are already four bands in here.

- Do you have any idea which one is Avenged Seven...something? - I asked.

- Those guys over there. - She pointed to four of the five men I had seen the sticker on the previous day.


End file.
